Bowfishing equipment has been used throughout the years to successfully harvest fish of all varieties. Typically, an arrow used for bowfishing includes an arrowhead with a barb for keeping the fish attached to the arrow once shot. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,637. The '637 patent discloses a bowfishing arrowhead formed from a tip with a rotatable barb. The rotatable barb is confined in a hole in the arrowhead and is not removable. The bowfishing head of the '637 patent also includes a threaded tip. The tip may be placed into position to prevent rotation of the barb.